


Ожидание

by Elexis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexis/pseuds/Elexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шепард обещала подождать его в том баре на небесах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды Mass Effect

Шепард обещала ждать его в баре.

Да больше и негде было: вокруг существовал лишь сизый, ползущий, клубящийся, непроглядный туман, и только около самого заведения яркие огни мерцающих вывесок пытались придать ему живости. Внутри ее встретила какофония звуков: громкая музыка, приветственные крики, звон бокалов – сначала она испугалась, что все это в ее честь. Но когда поняла, что люди и инопланетяне просто проходят мимо нее, будто не замечая, немного успокоилась.

Протиснувшись к барной стойке и получив приветственный коктейль, она осмотрелась. Вокруг бурлила жизнь, что казалось странным для загробного мира. Шумные компании морпехов веселились неподалеку, влюбленные пары счастливо обнимались, несколько похожих друг на друга саларианцев о чем-то быстро и увлеченно говорили, кажется, не делая даже пауз для дыхания.

Облокотившись на стойку и переведя взгляд в сторону входа, она приготовилась ждать. И не думала, что ожидание затянется.

Лица вокруг сменялись быстро; те, что еще недавно хохотали рядом с ней, опустошали бокалы и уходили глубже в клуб, чтобы не вернуться назад. Затем она стала замечать тех, кто не был счастлив; тех, кто не уходил. Одинокий кроган за маленьким столом около входа понуро сжимал в руках вечно полный бокал; две азари – матриарх и совсем дева – хоть и сидели вместе, очевидно, ждали кого-то третьего; немолодой мужчина, что долго разглядывал ее, но так и остался стоять около стены. Бокал Шепард тоже оставался полным.

Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем она начала чувствовать себя предметом интерьера этого странного бара. Сколько вообще можно находиться в лимбе? Веками, как те азари? Не забудет ли она в итоге, кого ждет?

Когда рядом раздалось тактичное покашливание, она не сразу смогла оторвать взгляд от радужных переливов напитка в своем бокале. Ему пришлось схватить ее за плечо, причиняя дискомфорт, только тогда она вырвалась из забытья. И тут же выронила стакан.

Он изменился: от поцелуя ракеты на лице осталась только бледная тень; сеть трещин, будто причудливая дорожная карта, покрывала лицевые пластины и гребень, цвет кожи стал темнее и глубже. Он постарел. Лишь одно осталось неизменным: Гаррус смотрел на нее пристальным взглядом, тем самым, который всегда заставлял сердце Шепард биться быстрее.

Но когда Шепард привычным жестом потянулась к его мандибулам, он перехватил ее руку. И, пока она даже не успела удивиться, потянул за собой вглубь клуба, туда, куда у Шепард никогда и мысли не возникало пройти. Фигуры вокруг извивались в танце и пропадали в тумане; они шли мимо бесконечного танцпола и столов в сторону закрытых кабинок в отдалении. В первую же из них Гаррус затащил ее, захлопнул дверь и прижал Шепард к ней.

– Ты сказала, – его хищный оскал был в считанных миллиметрах от ее лица, а взгляд немыслимых глаз проникал, казалось, в самую душу, – ты сказала…

Поцелуй-укус прервал его фразу. Она не забыла этого странного очарования: пляска языков, мандибулы щекочут щеки, острые зубы царапают губы, и ничто не в силах заглушить стоны. Гаррус прижимал ее своим весом, с такой силой обнимая за талию, будто бы она могла исчезнуть. Шепард крепко хваталась за его воротник, будто бы могла упасть - отпусти она его. Будто бы он мог исчезнуть.

– Ты сказала, – прошептал Гаррус, оторвавшись от ее губ, – что я никогда не останусь один.

– Гаррус…

– Молчи! – он терся носом об ее шею, мягко прикусывал кожу, очерчивал контуры груди кончиками когтей, посылая каждым движением мурашки удовольствия и предвкушения по коже Шепард.

– А-а-ах!

– Ты говорила, – он принялся сдирать с нее одежду. В считанные мгновения ее форма оказалась на полу, а затем – и его. Прикосновение гладкой кожи к шершавым пластинам вызвало бурю ощущений в нервных окончаниях. – Ты говорила, что будешь присматривать за мной.

Он положил руки на ее ягодицы и одним движением поднял на руки. Она, все еще опираясь спиной на дверь, обхватила его бедра ногами, чувствую все одновременно: трение пластин; твердость бедренных наростов; жар, исходящий от его тела; кончик члена около ее входа.

– Гаррус… – она попыталась опуститься на него, принудить двигаться, но он держал ее крепко, не давая проявить инициативу, – Гаррус, пожалуйста…

– Я ждал тридцать лет, Шепард, – он вошел в нее одним плавным движением, не давая времени приспособиться, не давая телу воскресить в памяти тени всех их прочих ночей. И снова застыл, недвижимый, прикоснувшись лобной пластиной к ее лбу. – Тридцать. Ты так сильно не хотела меня видеть?

Способность говорить еще не вернулась к Шепард, но она смогла сжать в ответ мускулы, плотнее обхватывая член Гарруса и вызывая у него гортанный стон.

– Мне было, чем заняться, – он медленно подался бедрами назад, вызывая немедленное чувство потери, – после войны было много мародеров и падальщиков, – и снова вошел на все длину, вышибая из Шепард дух, – и я не старался выжить.

Шепард гладила все, до чего могла дотянуться: шею, воротник, мандибулы; впивалась ногтями в чувствительную кожу под гребнем и старалась еще крепче обхватить его ногами, еще глубже впустить в себя.

– Я никогда не думал завести семью, – ритм его движений все нарастал, дыхание сбивалось, – потому что во всей Галактике, – теперь он шептал ей на ухо, и в грохоте музыки и грохоте собственного сердца его тихие слова казались громом, – мне никто, кроме тебя не был нужен.

– Гаррус! – Шепард запрокинула голову, содрогаясь в оргазме, выгибаясь в его руках. Он еще больше ускорился, вбиваясь в нее изо всей силы, не сдерживая ничего, отдаваясь полностью.

– Шепард! – их стоны потонули в шуме за дверью, где веселье не прекращалось ни на минуту.

Напряжение отступило, и силы, казалось, оставили Гарруса. Он рухнул на колени, все еще сжимая в объятиях Шепард, зарывшись носом в ее волосы и мягко покачиваясь.

Настало ее время шептать ему:

– Не бойся, Гаррус. Теперь ты больше никогда не будешь один.


End file.
